un amour eternel2
by morora
Summary: os harry aime draco mais ce dernier aime pansy, harry descide de mettre fin a ses jours.


UN AMOUR ETERNEL

résumé:harry aime draco mais en retour draco avoue ses sentiments a miss parkinson qui n'attendait que ca!

pairing: comme vous vous en doutez un dray/ harry

rating:c'est un petit slash pas méchant mais tout de meme homophobe s'abstenir!

disclaimer:les personnages ne sont pas a moi , ils appartiennent bien sur a jk rowling( je vous le donne dans le mille!)

note de l'auteur: c'est une réedition de ma fic j'ai corriger deux trois fautes, soyez indulgent .

* * *

_Un amour eternel:_

Harry sentait une douce et légère brise sur sont visage, asséchant les larmes brillantes coulant le long de ses joues, reflétant la lumière envoûtante de la lune.

Harry se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il en était arrivé a ce point extrême ou la vie n'avait plus aucune valeur pour lui, depuis longtemps maintenant l'étincelle d'espoir dans ses beaux yeux s'était éteint, rien plus rien ne le rattachait a la vie depuis la mort de Sirius, ses amis ne le comprenait plus et n'arrivaient plus a sécher ses larmes,cette solitude pesante devenait insupportable. Il n'avait plus aucune famille ; il ne lui restait plus que son amour, son seul amour, il l'avait découvert l'année précédente .finalement toute cette haine n'était que du désir refoulé, oh oui il le haïssait certes ! ; Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Mais cet amour était à sens unique car l'ange aux cheveux d'or, lui le haïssait vraiment.

FLASH BACK

«Harry marchait dans les couloirs quand il surpris, encore une fois le serpentard et cette truie de parkinson en train de se pelotté ouvertement, leurs deux bouches collé avec un désir palpable, leurs yeux brillaient. Draco plaqua violemment la jeune fille contre le mur, elle poussa un faible cri de surprise mais se laissa faire, le jeune homme balada ses mains expertes sur le corps tendu de Pansy soudain elle stoppa les mains du blond.

-Dray ? dit elle d'une voix nasillarde

- oui chéri. Répondit il précipitamment ; peu contrarier de ne pas avoir pu continuer son « travail ».

Que l'amour de sa vie est appelé une autre chérie avait profondément blessé le jeune grinfondor bien qu'il ne se fasse plus d'illusion depuis longtemps.Mais la jeune serpentard lui était vraiment désagréable, surtout en ce moment.

-tu…tu m'aime ? demanda la jeune fille peu sur d'elle

le blond la regarda avec le sourire le plus charmeur et sensuel qu'on lui connaissait et il lui susurra au creux de l'oreille un long et langoureux « oui ».La brune sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez avec un air de « je le savais » inscrit sur son visage.

Les jambes de Harry tremblaient, et la jalousie le brulait.

_tout espoir est perdu, il l'aime! Jamais il ne m'aimera moi. Je ne pensais même pas que le verbe « aimer » fasse parti de son vocabulaire. Comment ais je pu rien que trente secondes croire qu'il n'aimait pas cette pouf ?c'était évident ! Un Malfoy et un Potter ensemble !Maintenant que j'y pense je suis bien ridicule_

Harry retenait ses larmes tant bien que mal, il avait le cœur brisé en millier de petits morceaux coupants.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se résigna a en finir.

En voulant partir il fit tombé un balais, sûrement laissé là par Rusard. Draco sursauta et remarqua la présence de Harry tout de suite.

-Pansy chérie vas dans ma chambre je te rejoint dans 1 minute !

-bien sur amouuuuuuur …

Une fois la jeune femme partis Draco pris la parole :

-alors Potter on me suit? il avait affiché son petit rictus habituel et ses yeux le fixait sans faillir_oh mon_ _dieu non pas ses yeux !_ pensa Harry: sous le contrôle des yeux gris bleu du blond.

Ce dernier avait sentis le trouble dans le regard du brun ce n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile car des larmes coulait le long de ses joues, le serpentard brisa le contact visuel sous l'effet de son étonnement .

- Arrête un peu de te prendre pour le centre du monde Malfoy !

répondit le grinfondor en "crachant" son nom avec une note de dégoût dans la voix.

-mmh qu'est qu'il y a Potter ? Un problème ? Serait tu jaloux de ma future femme ? l'interrogeat il avec une ironie non dissimulé dans la voix.

-plus que tu ne le crois…

Le grinfondor s'enfuit sur ces mots voyant la mine dégouttée du serpentard, laissant ce dernier complètement effaré par ce qu'il avait cru entendre.Le visage décomposé »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry avait perdu espoir, la seul solution qu'il trouva fut mort, la fin de tout ses soucis.Trop, on en demandait trop au survivant, trop de mort, trop de souffrance, trop de solitude... Ses amis n'étaient même pas devenus assez importants pour le faire changer d'avis et puis c'était une facon de les protegé de la souffrance qui allait les attendre par sa faute._beaucoup de personnes penseront que je suis un lache que je fuit mes responsabilités que c'est une solution facile.Et bien il ont tort c'est dur de savoir que l'on connait et que l'on aime autant de personne dans le monde réel qu'au ciel.Mais comme je l'ai deja dit, une fois arriver "là bas" je serait serein et surtout je ne serait plus seul.est ce que draco me manquera? _"

Le survivant prit une grande bouffé d'air et se prépara à faire le grand saut, selon lui la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

-a ta place je ne ferais pas ça !dit une voix grave et sensuelle.

-mêle toi de ce qui te regarde pour une fois !

-je ne trouve pas que ce soit une manière très héroïque de mourir pour le survivant

-s'il te plait Malfoy je n'ai pas le temps ! gardes de tes sarcasmes c'est pas le moment!

-Harry je pensait pas que t'étais si con ! Tu ne règlera pas les choses en faisant ça !

je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler Harry, non je dois délirer

Harry rigola d'un petit rire nerveux et moqueur, toujours tournés vers le vide.

-pourquoi sa t'intéresse ? Ça devrait t'arranger au contraire !

-Harry…je suis venu te rappeler qu'il ne faut jamais faire de conclusion attive, ta vie vos plus que tu ne le pense a mes yeux.

-ah oui et depuis quand ?

-toujours… le blond se retourna et dit d'une voix supliante, une voix qu'on ne lui connaisssait pas: « ne fait pas de bêtise s'il te plait »et, filant dans la nuit laissa Harry sur ses mots plus qu'ambiguë a ses yeux.

quoi ! Je dois avoir mal entendu c'est pas possible il devait être complètement bourré, non il avait l'air sérieux ! dans ce collège on peu vraiment pas se suicider tranquille ! pourquoi est ce que ce blond peroxydé m'as dit ça maintenant !il le fait expres pour me torturer.

Harry s'assis dans un coin sur le toit pour réfléchir, emmitouflée dans sa cape pour se protéger des assauts du froid. La neige recouvrant le toit.

Draco descendis les escaliers la peur au ventre, peur que Harry ne fasse une grosse erreur toutes sortes de sentiments passèrent les uns après les autres dans son cœur durement tiraillé.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre, les fesses dans la neige.

_mon amour pourquoi je n'arrive pas a te dire que je t'aime, ne meure pas je t'en supplie, ma vie n'est que souffrance et déceptions mais quant je te vois...pourquoi cette haine? pourquoi ce masque d'indifférence que je mets dès qu'il s'approche de moi?.je me sens si stupide et je m'en voudrais a vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.il m'aime c'est iréel c'est deja trop esperé!_

_Depuis 7 ans que je rêve de lui : sa peau douce et bronzée que je rêve de goûter, son corps si musclés et si ferme, ses bras si accueillants, sa bouche si sensuelle qu'il mord de temps a autre quand il est stressé ou que le désir le ronge, son nez si parfait, si droit ,si loyal , ses yeux : oh merlin je pourrais faire des romans et des romans sur ses yeux :ces deux émeraudes qui te fixent et lisent au plus profond de toi, ses cheveux toujours en désordre ,couleur de l'enfer.(euh noir pas rouge !)_

_Il est si parfait !mais moi j'ai tout gâcher je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant .j'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras !je ne le mérite pas !peut il croire que j'aime Pansy? il me connait, je la manipule rien de plus ,malheureusement je l'ai dit devant lui !je n'imaginait même pas que nos sentiments étaient réciproques. Quant j'ai vu son regard j'ai cru mourir on aurait dis que son monde c'était brisé. Comment lui dire que je l'aime aussi ? Si seulement il m'aimait encore…_

Une minuscule larme coula le long de sa douce peau d'ange.

-pourquoi pleures tu ?

-Ha Harry !bégueilla t'il

-Draco…

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

-je suis si désolé Harry.

-shh je suis juste venu pour te consolé de la haut j'ai vu que tu pleurais et même si ton cœur appartient a quelqu'un d'autre je ne veux pas voir mon ange pleuré.dit il d'une vois posée.

-mon cœur n'appartient a personne !je n'aime pas parkinson ! C'est toi que j'aime !dit Draco comme si c'était une évidence.

-…

-Harry ne meure pas…

-…

-je ne peux pas vivre sans toi

-je ne peux pas vivre sans ton amour

-alors je ne vois pas de raison de mourir Harry.

De doux flocons de neige tombèrent sur leurs corps,. Harry tremblotait de froid , Draco lui mis amoureusement ses bras autour de son corps et sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, Harry répondis a l'étreinte passionné du blond. Draco se saoulait de l'odeur musquée du survivant, leur deux corps s'entrelaçant ne faisant qu'un. ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient la tout ce qu'il savait c'étais que c'était sûrement le meilleur moment de leur vie , et que tout deux ne se séparerait jamais .

Harry leva la tête de l'épaule du serpentard le regardant amoureusement.

-depuis le temps que je rêve de tes bras…

-jamais je n'aurais sentit meilleure sensation que ta tête contre mon corps.

-Draco… le brun se rapprochait de plus en plus des lèvres du serpentard, un désir ardent brulant son etre .Draco prit le menton de Harry entre son index et son pouce avec une délicatesse inouï et approcha la bouche du grinfondor près de ses lèvres brûlantes de passions.Leurs lèvres s'unirent, Harry caressait de ses lèvres la bouche de Draco, leur baiser se fit plus profond quant Draco força avec sa langue l'entrée de la bouche du brun , leurs deux langues jouant l'une avec l'autre, s'enroulant, se cherchant.C'était merveilleux mais Harry se sépara du blond , ce dernier émis un grognement de frustration.

-désolé…s'excusa Harry

-c'est rien qu'y a-t-il mon chéri, le blond caressa le visage du brun avec l'envers de sa main.

-je t'aime Draco.dit il d'une voix sure

-je t'aime aussi Harry et je ne quitterais jamais

-nous resterons à jamais ensemble

Ils conclure leur accord par un doux baiser, pleins de promesses.

Voici le jour ou il scellèrent leurs destin, à jamais il s'aimeront.

FIN

* * *

morora: rewiewer s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez .voila! merci d'avoir lu cette merde completement inoriginal et en plus réédité.jsuis contente d'avoir fini!  



End file.
